


Honey

by ythmir



Category: Midnight Cinderella
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just comfort really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: Giles and honey, what else can we expect?





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, tried importing but i keep getting error 500

It had been a busy week and when Giles entered the room, you wished that he was handing you something else other than documents. A bottle of champagne, maybe. Or some whole roasted chicken. You were hungry enough. And you just had lunch.

“If I read another report about that piped piper -”

“It’s about a boy who cried wolf, thankfully.”

“Har har.” You could hear the tiredness in your voice, maybe a tinge too harsh. But Giles simply smiled understandingly.

Months ago, the only papers you checked were your students’: simple arithmetic, the arts, basic sentence construction. They had nothing to do about politics, or how some random baron or other was having a pissy fight with a prince somewhere and were going to start a civil war which would mean not so good relations to Wysteria. And you had to intervene because a cousin of the king - or was it niece? - was engaged or whatnot.

“They’re just reports on the border patrols.” Giles explained. “I remember you mentioning that the knights were being stretched too thin. I asked for schedules and manning reports, as well as which areas had the most activity, among other things.”

“Oh.” You remember suddenly how the King of Stein had easily slipped into the ball without so much as an alert from your troops. That had been a miscalculation which you preferred not to repeat. You had mentioned it, but hadnt had the time to thoroughly think it through.

Typical Giles.

You looked over the documents, scanning the words but you weren’t taking in anything. You sighed loudly, placing the documents on the table. “Giles -”

Before you could ask him to summarize what was on the paper, Giles was already beside you, kissing your hair. You could feel him smiling as he did, and you leaned against him, smiling yourself.

“You look too cute when you concentrate on your work like that.” He whispered. His hand was already cupping your chin, titling your face gently up towards him. He kissed you before you even had the chance to blush. Part of you expected him to devour you instantly. Giles had his way of kissing you that revealed the hunger he so expertly kept in check.

But this kiss was different.

It was slow and utterly sensual. His lips and tongue moved against yours as if he was untying a complicated knot. His hands moved to the small of your back, pressing you closer to him, as he continued to kiss you.

A knock on the door. And it took every will power you could muster to break away from the kiss. As your lips parted, you felt lightheaded, almost dazed, as if Giles’ expert hands had moved to touch you all over. Giles smiled and winked as he took steps back to put distance between the two of you. You almost reached out to him, your feet almost instinctively aching to close the distance between you. You had to mentally slap yourself.

Patience.

It was a maid, bringing in snacks. Was it time for tea already? She pushed the trolley into the study, stopping by the desk. The smell of bread and jam filled the room but your earlier hunger was all but forgotten, replaced by a more immediate need.

“Everything in order, my lord?” The maid asked as Giles inspected the trolly, peeking into the jars one by one.

“Yes, thank you Ysabella.” Giles nodded to himself. “That would be all.”

“My lord. Your Highness.” Ysabella curtsied to both of you before exiting the room.

“I knew you would be hungry.”

Really typical Giles.

You smile as you walk towards Giles, peering at the jars and taking in the scent of freshly baked bread. “I am hungry.”

Giles raised his brows at the tone of your voice and all you could do was blush on how low and husky it sounded. You doubly blushed as you saw the way an impish grin unfurled itself on Giles lips.

“Hungry for what exactly, princess?”

Heart hammering in your chest, you swallowed, trying to steady your voice. “For a snack.”

The grin only widened and Giles’ hand hovered over a jar.“Well then, I have just the snack for you.”

You watched as Giles opened the jar, broke a pieace of bread and scooped up gold liquid and offered it to you.

“Honey from a beefarm of a certain contessa from Protea.” Giles said as you took the pieace of bread and ate. The honey was absolutely delicious but you could feel the disappointment in the pit of your stomach.

You were hoping for something else.

“This is great.” You said, hoping the enthusiasm you tried to project overshadowed your chagrin.“Tasty.” You were just about to lick off the excess honey on your finger but thought of something else. You smeared the excess honey on your lips and looked at Giles. “Would you like to taste?”

Giles leaned closer and you could see the mischievousness in his eyes. It was too obvious he was delighted and you couldnt help but feel pleased. His lips hovered before yours and just when you thought he was going to kiss you, he licked your lower lip in one sensous movement.

You almost took a step back in surprise but Giles had his arm around your waist, blocking escape. He pulled you closer to him, “I couldn’t quite get the taste though.”

“Would you like to taste it again?” Your heart pounded on your chest.

You didn’t even have to ask twice. Giles dipped two fingers into jar and smeared them on your lips. You could feel the honey on your lips for only a fraction of a moment before Giles’ lips were on yours again. There was no holding back this time and you matched him for his hunger.

“Your right.” Giles said. “Delicious.”

“Me or the honey?”

“Both.” Giles lips was on your neck, licking off some of the honey that dribbled there. A moan escaped your lips, your hands on his shoulders.

Giles pulled away, leaving a fraction of space betwern your lips, his eyes twinkling with delight and desire. “Shall we continue this in a more private room, princess?”

“Yes.” Your voice was breathy, needy, and Giles smile told you that you were in for a more than satisfactory snack. “Let’s bring the honey with us, yes?”

“I can’t deny that now, can I?” Giles laughed, “I love you, (y/n)” he said slowly and sweetly, like honey.

“I love you too, Giles.”


End file.
